


Double (Dating) Trouble

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (except the resident geniuses still being geniuses), Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Bruce Banner, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, Fluff, established Loki/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Local lesbian couple help local disasters into a date.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, minor bruce/thor
Series: FrostIron Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Double (Dating) Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For O3 square of frostiron bingo: "Ladies First". This was fun!
> 
> My eternal thanks to Elly for being an amazing beta, as always.

“Ladies first” Thor says while fake-holding the door for Loki. Tori and Loki both facepalm. 

“It’s hopeless. Thor is beyond help.” Loki concludes. “There’s nothing else we can do about it. We tried. We tried and failed.”

“Well, there’s one last thing we can try but I’ll need your help Loki” Tori suggests, as she stands up and offers her hand to Loki. “Will you help me with a little demonstration?” Loki nods with a smile and takes her hand, and lets herself be led to where the fake-door is.

Tori fake-opens the door for Loki with an  _ “after you”  _ followed by  _ “allow me”  _ as she fake-takes her coat. Loki smiles all the while Tori leads her to a table, 

“How…?”

“To do that?” Tori asks. “You have to know whoever you’re with. Loki, as an example, likes being treated like a princess, and I like treating her as one. Your date just doesn’t sound like that. It takes time and patience. And paying attention to your date.” she advises.

“Well, that’s fun but we also have a date. Bye!” Loki waves, taking Tori’s hand and dashing out of the place.

“Now that we’re away from that buffon.” Loki begins. “Tell me about this friend of yours.”

“Well, you see, she’s my best friend.”   
  
“I thought Rhodes was your best friend.”

“How dare you! My Rhodeybear is a brother to me!”

“A poor choice of words.”

“Can you get this thing with Game of Thrones over already?”

“No, not when you react like that. Plus, it’s payback for when you said that about Thor.”

Tori groans. “It was  _ once _ ! One time and back then all I knew about Thor was his reputation of being some kind of gal magnet! I was jealous. Can you blame me? We were barely two months together back then.”

Loki can’t help but chuckle at that. Tori was really cute when she let those insecurities of hers show, because it meant she could be the one comforting her, for a change.

“Tell me about your friend, and how she needs our help?”

“Right. So you see, it’s Bree. I’ve told you about her, right?”   
  


“Brilliant Bree? That Bree?” she asks for confirmation. Tori nods before continuing.

“Yeah, her. So, Bree’s got back to dating, but she’s very hesitant. Doesn’t want to repeat what happened last time. Or you know, being dumped or mistreated when they find out about it. Or if they know about it and plan on giving her hell for it.”

Loki knew instantly what Tori was referring to. Bree’s first (and last) relationship was with a sweet girl named Betty. It was a good thing for both of them, until her father got wind about it. Made them break up, and kicked Betty out. Which was the thinnest top on the iceberg of everything that life threw at Bree. Tori was very protective of Bree because of many of those iceberg reasons. And to be honest? She couldn’t blame her. She had only seen Bree once in her life (through a video call, but still) and she felt like she could,  _ should, _ burn the world to ashes if anyone hurt her.

“And she wants us to be on standby during the date?” she asks. “I don’t mind.”

“Not exactly. She thinks of you as a good judge of character, so she suggested it to be a double date. She said she asked him first, so we’re expected.”

“Did the thought of me saying no ever cross your mind?”

“I know you well, frozen blueberry. You like to act it tough but you’re a softie. You like helping others.”

“If word gets out, I’ll hold you personally responsible for it. I’ll maim you and then break up with you.”

Tori laughs. “I’m sure you will.” She leads her to her bike. “Hop on.” And she does. She takes the helmet Tori always keeps for her and puts it on, then puts her arms around her waist, clinging to her as much as she can. She’s not afraid, of course, but she can be intimate in a way that nobody will judge. It’s true that she used to, because Tori just loves going as legally close to the speed limit possible, plus she was raised to fear the ‘death bikes’. She’s still cautious though, and only lets Tori drive her around. Which is a good thing, since she doesn’t plan on getting a driver’s licence anytime soon.

Sometimes, she wonders if this is just a dream, or if it’s a very elaborate joke, because it was Tori who approached her, who asked for her time, who took initiative. Well, at first at least. Then she got introduced to some of Tori’s friends, who ended up being her friends as well. Especially with Clint, and his seemingly supernatural ability to tell if something was wrong and try to cheer others up. And that feeling of being accepted by others for who she was will always be one of the things she owed to Tori that she’ll forever be grateful for.

When they reach the restaurant for the double date, Bree is already there. She’s wearing a light, forest green dress, hair tied down, and still wearing the same pair of glasses she always did in pictures Tori has shown her. She was the only one of Tori’s she hadn’t met before. Tori is, of course, the first to approach, smiling and offering a friendly embrace, that Bree accepts. She calls for Loki to come over, teasing for the distance she kept.

“Bree, this is my girlfriend Loki, and hopefully more than that in the future.” she introduces her, and Loki’s heart dares to flutter in hope. “Loki this is Bree, scientist extraordinaire and someone I’m honoured to call my friend.”

They shake hands. “Thank you for agreeing to this, Loki. I feel a lot more confident about this now you’re both here. Tori talks a lot about you.”

“Oh? Only good things, I hope.”

“Just how lovely and loving you are, wanting to constantly spoil you like a Queen, and how lucky she is to have you. Not necessarily in that order.”

“It’s the other way around.” she finds herself saying before thinking. “I’m the lucky one to have her in my life.”

“If you feel that way, it should all go well between you. Please don’t hurt Tori. She doesn’t deserve it.”

“I won’t.” Bree nods in approval but doesn’t say anything else, because her date is here.

And it’s  _ Thor. _ Of all the people in the world, really. It felt like the universe was playing a prank on her, or something along those lines. She sighs and gets ready for the disaster.

-//-

All things considered, it didn’t go as bad as one knowing Thor would expect. Perhaps that is for the sole reason that Tori was with her to prevent potential disasters. She had taken the general offences, Tori dealt with what could influence Bree on a more personal level, since she knew her better. Family just happened to be one of them. (So, with the exception of James “you still haven’t earned your right ro call me Rhodey” Rhodes, every friend of Tori’s had family troubles, as though that was some sort of experience people bond over and laugh about it.)

So in total, three mentions of family home life averted, another three of (deceased) maternal figures, five mentions of paternal figures and also the cause of issues one and two, four questions about past relationships, and two “ladies first” incidents. All successfully averted. Thor looked genuinely interested in Bree too, even if he  _ obviously  _ couldn’t understand what she was talking about. She didn’t either, and the most likely person to understand was probably Tori. It didn’t really matter because Thor looked interested when in the past, he yawned five minutes in when studying high school physics. He asked some questions and Bree really smiled when one came along, even if it was something simple.

“We’ll just have to play matchmaker for Thor don’t we.” she mutters. Tori laughs.

“Well, they both seem really interested to know each other, I don’t know what you mean. We’re not going to treat them like kids and follow them around their following dates. We’ll just have to teach Thor how to act more thoroughly. And definitely controlling his tone of voice. He’s too loud.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“No, I also want to point out that I don’t want to marry way after Bree and Thor do.”

Loki laughs, and Tori grins at her therapeutically for managing to make her laugh. Loki leans on her, and can’t help but wonder if Tori thinks what she thinks,  _ hopes _ , she does.

-//-

In the end, it was a double wedding too.


End file.
